The non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAID) have been utilized in the treatment of pain/inflammation and have been disclosed as useful in the treatment, management and mitigation of cold symptoms and the pain associated therewith.
Ibuprofen (2-(4-isobutylphenyl)propionic acid) is a well known and commonly employed NSAID. Recently, it has been found that a faster onset of pain relief and an enhanced analgesic response can be obtained by the utilization of the single enantiomer (S)-ibuprofen in comparison to racemic ibuprofen, (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,620).
Muscle relaxants are useful for the treatment of muscle spasms, and associated muscle pain, soreness and tightness, due to muscle strains, overexertion, and minor injuries of the back and neck. Both ibuprofen and muscle relaxants are also useful in relieving the symptoms associated with menstrual associated disorders, such as cramping.
Combinations of ibuprofen with muscle relaxants have been disclosed; however, despite the fact that the muscle spasm sufferer is in need of quick and enhanced relief there has been no consideration given to the employment of (S)-ibuprofen or a salt thereof, and more particularly a lysine or arginine salt thereof, in combination with a muscle relaxant for the treatment of pain and the relief of muscle spasm symptoms.